A Tiny Little Nuisance
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: Apparently, even your conscience can get pissed off at you. Crack!


**Title:** A Tiny Little Nuisance

**Author:** Pup-Ashbless

**Fandom:** D Gray Man

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the D Gray Man

**Summary**: Apparently, even your conscience can get pissed off at you. Crack!

* * *

Kanda stared.

The Beansprout stared back as if trying to look like it was expecting something grand but really felt it saw nothing worth while at all.

The thing was humanoid, but was like a chibified person about as large as Kanda's hand. Kanda had been meditating when the thing had mysteriously manifested on top of Kanda's head leaning over to stare ominously into Kanda's eyes before it was grabbed irritably.

"Who and what are you?" Kanda asked, not shaken at all at the sight of a rather adorable being (in other people's eyes, Kanda thought it was disgusting) who only gave him a blank glare as if anything it said would be beyond Kanda's intelligence to comprehend.

Kanda flicked it like it was a bug and felt sadistic pleasure.

~~*

Komui pushed his glasses up enough to create a glare from the sunlight streaming through the window while ignoring the chibi-Reever who was unsuccessfully pulling his ear for attention while using the other arm to keep himself fro falling off his perch. Kanda liked to internally refer to Komui like this as "Manic mode" and already made his grimace turn into a sneer for the stupidity that would follow at, most likely, his expense.

"Because you have been mostly in denial of having feelings for others like human warmth, friendship, kindness, generosity, patience, mercy, understanding, hope, faith, love-"

"Shut up and get to the point!" Kanda had a feeling by seeing the shine emitting from Komui's glasses and the way his tone of voice switched into that certain pitch everyone hated that Komui would, indeed, go on and on until he had recited every word in the dictionary (which was a lot, and like Komui said, Kanda did not have that kind of patience).

"….Anyway," Komui carried on as if he had only been distracted by his own brief epiphany instead of Kanda's outburst. "Your conscience-"

"You mean the Beansprout?" Kanda inputted dully with a blank face.

"Yes, the Beansprout as you put it is an embodiment of a part of your soul you have tried to do without for a long time."

"…Why is it here?" Kanda poked his so called conscience and ignored the heated glare he got from it in return.

"It's as I have been saying," Komui gave that smile reserved when he thought Kanda was being more "special" than usual – which Kanda resented since he thought the term suited Komui more than it did him. "You have been ignoring the more nurturing parts of your soul so it as taken a physical form outside your body in order to get you to pay better attention. Once you do however, it- or he actually- will go away pleased."

Kanda looked at the small Reever lying across Komui's shoulders who looked like he was chained to an anchor that embodied hopeless ness as Komui gave a laugh that no doubt would lead to another thing he conscience disapproved of, but as usual, would be largely ignored.

_Fat chance of that happening… _But Komui kindly kept those thoughts to himself. Komui really wasn't the only one who had a physical conscience outside his body, which proved that Kanda, the stubborn boy he was, wouldn't exactly be the fastest at getting rid of seeing his conscience like this.

As if sensing such thoughts, Kanda turned his attention away from the pathetic form of Reever to Komui with a heated glare as if daring him to say he was any better.

Unfortunately so involved in whatever thoughts he had that no doubt were not very positive, Kanda noticed a little too late the small hands grabbing his fingers before sharp, almost fang like, teeth chomping down hard enough to make blood pour out.

Kanda did not scream however, he only slowly turned his head down to his target of mutual disdain and rage as both didn't even prepare to duke it out before leaping forward with a near battle call.

Komui watched, unaffected by the sight of a nearly grown man trying to beat up a small embodiment of his conscience.

"May I remind you this lack of acceptance may not make him go away faster?" But that was, not surprisingly, gone unheard by both man and his conscience.

Reever sighed, whether about being ignored or the fight at hand, no one knew or really cared.

(After all, saying Reever was exasperated was like saying it might rain on a cloudy day.)

Lesson: denying your conscience's voice to be heard will, apparently, piss it off and until you can learn to accept and be respectful of it, it will be a tiny little nuisance in your life.

* * *

**Notes***

Considering its Allen who is Kanda's conscience, who really expects Kanda to openly acknowledge him? (Too bad it wasn't someone like Lenalee, Alma, or even mugen. Kanda would have had a small chance then.)

Well this came as a result of thinking what kind of fic I would write about Allen and Kanda. Somehow this was all that came?


End file.
